Holding the Line
Hold the Line is the ninth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in a car (There is another car in front and will be destroyed later). After it reaches its destination, the player automatically gets out and will be facing a small town. Look for a small trench and get into it. Go through it until finding an MG42. Use it and begin firing at all hostiles. Just hold it down and move anywhere there are troops. If player gets critically injured, get off it and go prone until healed up. After a while, the player will be ordered to defend the west flank. Get off the MG42 and turn around. The player will find a Flak gun sitting around. Run over and man it. Turn the gun over to the W-side of your compass, then begin firing it at the incoming troops. While it's slow, it will take out multiple troops in one hit. If there are troops hiding behind rocks, ignore them. The gun is too inaccurate to hit them. Instead, focus on the troops running from the hills. After that, orders are to defend the southwest flank. Turning the gun to the left will reveal more enemies. As usual, fire into crowds. Early on, a smoke screen will come up, but keep on firing. If they get too close, jump off and mow them down with the Bren. Once completed, the players is ordered to defend the north flank. Get off the gun and get on the dirt path that leads into the town. Follow it until allies are seen near boxes. One of the boxes has an MG42. There's usually an ally using it, hitting the use key lets the player take control of it. As usual, hold the fire button down and keep spraying the area. A smoke grenade will come up, but keep firing anyways. Eventually, orders will be to go up into a building and direct artillery fire. Get off the MG42 and go to it. Image:htlspawn.png|Spawn. Image:htltos.png|Going to the trench in the South part of the town. Image:htloffcar.png|Getting off the car. Image:htlsouthmg.png|Defending the South flank. Image:htlflak.png|Flak Gun. Image:htlwgun.png|West flank. Image:htlswgun.png|Southwest flank. Image:htlnmg.png|North flank. Destroying the Tanks The building is on the dirt path and is on the path's left side. It has a doorway on its left and two blue doors on its right. Go in and go up on the stairs on the left, then climb up the ladder. Once there, the player is told to find tanks and destroy them with the artillery. Use the binoculars and scan the area until a target is found, then press the use key while they are in the middle of the binoculars. Some tips: * There's a significant delay between identifying a target's location and when the shots are actually fired. * Wait for the tanks to stop, then blow them up. If the player finds one in idle, it might move before the shells hit it. * While waiting for the shells to hit, take out the Bren and attack the incoming troops. * Some troops might get close enough to the house to get near or up the ladder and attack. If the player hears Price and MacGregor firing, turn towards the ladder hole and get ready to fire. The first two targets are to the South. One is on the left, the other is on the right. The second wave is to the South West. They are usually together when they first stop. It is possible to take both of them out with one blast. The last wave is to the North. One comes from the left, while two come from the right. The targets on the right go off in different directions, it would be difficult for the player to kill both of them with one blast. After that, player exits the map. Image:htltobuilding.png|Going to the building. Image:htlstank.png|The south tanks. Image:htlswtank.png|The southwest tanks. Image:htlntank.png|The north tanks. Image:htlexit.png|Exit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer